yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 is the fifth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends are spending a fun time at the House of Mouse. Soon, Princess Twilight Sparkle gave them an assignment to keep it in good hands. But little did they realized, Bill Cipher and the Disney Villains planned to steal the artifacts to unleashed Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over one world to another. So, It's up to Yuna and her friends to do whatever it takes to save the House of Mouse. Plot Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, and the others discovers Nyx/Seeking the Royalty Council The episode begins at Crash Site Omega, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, Finn the Human, and Jake the Dog had a perfect beautiful view at the night sky. Just then, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and The others heard somepony crying, so they head over to see who's crying. Yuna discovers a crying black alicorn filly names Nyx, who lost her parents, being an orphan and they take her to Canterlot. At the School of Friendship, Headmare Starlight Glimmer introduces Kubo, his friends, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl as the newest students when they were showed around. Yuna explains that Nyx lost her parents because she was an orphan as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Sunset Shimmer formed a royalty council. Meanwhile down at the docks, the Shocker Greeed was waiting patiently for the other members of Shocker to arrive and once they did they renovated the Equestrian warehouse to their liking. Klang and McGraw enters Tartarus/Freeing the Dark Masters from imprisonment Meanwhile in Tartarus, at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were waiting for Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, and the newest arrival, as they can’t believe that Yuna had brand new recruits, and best of all with all the info that are on the camera they'll be freed from tartarus anytime they want to. Arriving on time, the arrival came, Grogar arrived with the Dark Masters who're free from imprisonment. The Royalty discussion/Nyx's Story/Cheering Up Nyx/Showing Nyx around Back at the Castle of Friendship, the royalties had a discussion on Nyx's behalf. Yuna and her friends tells Nyx about what happened to her parents as she begins her story. In the backstory, Nyx and her parents were having their great time until suddenly, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and their First Order Stormtrooper arrived to attack and Kylo Ren killed Nyx's parents with her crossguard lightsaber as Nyx runs off and hides in a forest. Back in the present, Yuna and her friends feels very sorry for Nyx about loosing her parents as they decide to cheer Nyx up by showing her around Equestria and beyond its realm. After that, Yuna introduces Nyx to the Ninjago Ninja Team, Princess Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, and the rest of Finn and Jake's friends. Introduces Nyx to the Journals/Twilight Sparkle giving the assignment After introducing Nyx to Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, and Princess Skystar, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx the Journals, the Enchiridion, and the powerful artifacts as they tell her all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and the villains planned to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the multiverse if they got hold of these special items. Just then, Twilight gave Yuna and her friends an assignment with Luster Dawn. Bill Cipher carries on his plan with company/The villains gathering from Grogar Meanwhile back at the Equestrian Shockers base, Ekal Magia activates the portal to Tartarus, freeing the villains that are trapped there and the shockers wants to join Bill Cipher and Grogar into conquering the multiverse. Soon, they make ready for their evil plans at the House of Mouse. Arriving at the House of Mouse/Meeting old friends of Dipper and Mabel At Disneyland, Yuna and friends were showing Nyx around and to see the opening of the new nightclub in Toontown called the House of Mouse. At the House of Mouse, Mickey was under new management with Pete as his partner. Robin Hood and Lady Marian introduces their twin son and daughter, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, who joins in Yuna's team as Yuna accepted them. Susie the Little Blue Coupe reveals that she was a friend of Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, who taught Lightning McQueen to be the best race car in decades ago before he passed away. In the House of Mouse, Dipper and Mabel invited his old friends from around the Disney Universe. An Evil Alliance/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher gathers the villains Meanwhile at Grogar's Lair and the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, General Black sends out, Red Danger, Hopper Dopant, Sabotenbat, and a couple of Masquerade Dopants to assist Grogar and Bill Cipher in their plans. Then, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Morgana, Prince John, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Saluk, Syndrome, Charles F. Muntz, Mor'du, Thunderclap, Jackson Storm, Ernesto de la Cruz, Evelyn Deavor, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, General Grevious, and many other Disney Villains from near and far arrived as they make ready to an evil outcome. Grogar, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Daybreaker, and Bill Cipher plans to take over the House of Mouse so that way they can steal the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and other magical artifacts to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the multiverse and destroy Yuna and her friends. At the Golden Oak Library/Tyrone notice Bill Cipher's evil plot Back at the Golden Oak Library, Tyrone was checking on everything at Ponyville. In the surveillance room, then he is watching an episode of all Power Rangers Seasons. Just then, he notice that on one of the monitors showed an image of a cactus holding a lamp. Panicked, Tyrone rushes to warn the others about the outcoming evil plot of Bill Cipher. The Quest begins/Tyrone leads his Rescue Team Back with Yuna and the others, they were checking out the nightclub. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Tyrone warned Solarna, Sharon, K.I.T.T., Finn, Jake, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess about Bill Cipher's evilest plot. With that, Solarna and Sharon gathered K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine as they took off. At the House of Mouse/Meeting the Royalties Back at the House of Mouse, Yuna notice a red horn sticking out of the curtains. So once she'd tried removing the horn, it revealed itself to be Momotaros from Den-O. Just then, she quickly met with some royalties as her friends joined her. Yuna explained about Nyx/Giving support to Nyx When Yuna explained how she and Luster Dawn were chosen to lead many heroes from the multiverses to keep peace, Nyx starts to doubt that she'll never find a family. Just then, Pedro showed up and wants to be Dusty's assistant just like Spike was the assistant of Twilight Sparkle, when the two came to Equestria. Tyrone warned Celestia and Luna/Mickey gathered his friends At the castle, Tyrone was rushing into the throne room to warn Celestia and Luna about Bill and the gang, who're about to take over the House of Mouse. Then, Mickey gathers Donald, Goofy, Sora, Daisy, Minnie, and Scrooge McDuck to get the nightclub all set up for the grand opening. Tyrone borrows the Mystery Cart/Getting the vehicles/Stopping the villains With that, Tyrone saw Fizzlepop arrived in the Mystery Cart and tells her to borrow it. So, he and the others can save Yuna and her friends from the villains. Agreed, Fizzlepop gives Tyrone the keys and tells him try not to hit any pesdirians. When Tyrone gets in the Mystery Cart, Solarna and Sharon gets in K.I.T.T. and DeLorean Time Machine, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Lumpy Space Princess gets in the Pink Vampire Hearse, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess gets in the Flame Buggy, Soos and Grubber gives them a shovel (for the zombies) and a baseball bat (in case of they see a piñata). Tyrone and the others set off to the House of Mouse and the villains. Cheering Nyx Up/Lilly and Twila's sisterly relationship Back in the House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse welcomed everyone to the nightclub. And to starts things off, Mickey has Taros group to do a song. Lilly and Twila then got to know Nyx, they both shared a strong bonding sisterly relationship. Trouble at the House of Mouse/Bill Cipher and his gang takes over Back at the House of Mouse, Yuna notice one of the costumers was holding some kind USB that has an image of Mask in the Shape of the letter M. But before she could warn Mickey about it, the light goes out and turns back on the guests are tied, including the royalties. It was Bill Cipher, who planned this takeover as the others, revealed himself with all the Disney Villains to be in league with Bill Cipher as they have taken over the House of Mouse, making it as the House of Villains. In the end credits, Luna and Celestia wonders how Yuna and the others are doing. Trivia *Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Phil, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper will reunites with Grenda, Candy Chiu, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper, K-2SO, C2-B5, Herbie, Giselle, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, and Archimedes. *Tyrone will borrow the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart) so he can save Yuna and her friends from the monsters. *The episode continues in The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Nyx, Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Little John, Pedro, Dipper and Mabel's old friends, and Grogar. *Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddleford will join Princess Yuna's company. *The Shockers will be in Equestria for the first time. *In the beginning of the episode, Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel will have a beautiful view at the Crash Site Omega and discovers Nyx. *When Tyrone uses the Mystery Cart to rescue Yuna and her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber uses Kaneda's Bike, Finn uses Jake (as Jakemobile), Princess Bubblegum and Marceline uses a hearse, Flame Princess and Slime Princess uses the Flame Buggy to help him. *Yuna and Scrappy-Doo will give Nyx, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl a grand tour around the School of Friendship, Golden Oak Library, the Castle of Friendship, Canterlot, and many places. *Bill, Grogar, and the Disney villains will begin to make evil plans. Songs and Music Scores #You've Got a Friend in Me - Randy Newman #Everything is Better (from A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon) - (when Yuna and her friends shows Nyx around) #Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (from Kamen Rider Den-O)-(for the intro to the house of mouse performance) #It's Our House Now! (from Mickey's house of villains) - (when the villains taken over the house of mouse) Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225